


mini mini tales

by crimsonxraptor



Series: 5 Sentence AU ask box fills [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: 5 sentence au prompt fills!-Natsu/Lucy, sports au-Gajeel/Levy, harry potter au-Gray/Lucy, band/orchestra au-Natsu/Gray, monster au
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: 5 Sentence AU ask box fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667887
Kudos: 7





	mini mini tales

**natsu/lucy ::: sports au (tennis)**

In the span of about an hour, Natsu went from complaining about how boring tennis is to getting so enthusiastic and loud during Lucy’s match that he was threatened to be escorted away from the court.

After winning her match, Lucy finds Natsu sitting away from the crowd on a bench with his arms crossed, “So do you think tennis is boring now, Natsu?”

Natsu nods, “Yeah, still pretty boring.”

Lucy groans and puts her fists on her hips, “Then what was with that big scene you were causing?!”

“I got excited about _you_ and wanted to root you on,” Natsu replies like it’s so damn obvious and leaves Lucy flustered and speechless.

* * *

**gajeel/levy ::: harry potter au**

“Look, Levy, I enchanted the bag so you can fit right inside!”

Levy’s curiosity almost gets the best of her and she stops herself from actually trying to get into the bag just to see if Gajeel, in fact, did enchant it correctly.

“Very funny, Gajeel,” she pouts, “if you had time for that, did you do any of your Charms homework?”

Gajeel closes the bag and looks away from Levy, “Uhh…I _looked_ at it, but Lily…he scratched it all up, yeah!”

Levy sighs and slumps, “Don’t blame your cat for slacking off…”

* * *

**gray/lucy ::: band/orchestra au (bonus high school au)**

“Uh–I didn’t know you guys had a harp,” Gray remarks, a little awestruck, “I thought I was just hearing things from the practice rooms.”

Lucy sighs, relieved to take a break from pushing around her harp on its little cart. “Yeah, I had to get special permission to have it,” she says, “it’s a pain to move around, though…”

Gray glances at his clarinet case tucked under his arm. “I think that might be an understatement.”

* * *

 **natsu/gray ::: monster** **au**

Natsu the Dragon Prince doesn’t shiver in the cold and only really knows he’s cold from how slowed down and sluggish is body is, even without the bundles upon bundles of coats he’s wearing.

Gray looks back at Natsu, torn between feeling annoyed and piteous for his partner’s cold-blooded suffering. “C’mon, Natsu, we have to hurry!”

“ _Shut up_ , Gray!” Natsu yells with spurts of fire coming from his mouth and his tail weakly swishing as a threat, “And put a freakin’ shirt on!”


End file.
